


Absolute Territory

by curiosirie



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosirie/pseuds/curiosirie
Summary: A straight-edge college student, and a bad boy loner meet at a club by chance, except what was supposed to be a simple one-night stand turns into a complicated mix of emotions.





	1. Absolute Luck of the Draw

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank anyone who reads this; I was inspired by the song "Absolute Territory" by Ken Ashcorp and decided to write. I've never really written a Sonic fandom-based fanfic, I actually think this is my first one. Feel free to comment and thanks in advance for any kudos~

Sam laid sprawled out on her bed, lazily looking over some of her text books. Midterms were over, and she was going over the material to see what she may have missed. She heard thudding of feet hitting the ground before the door busted open and her roommate was standing there, breathy. “Sam!” She exclaimed. Her eyes were bright with excitement, a grin spreading across her face. Sam’s head popped up and she looked over at Amy; small, wiry and pink. “What’s up?” Sam asked, her voice guarded. “Let’s go dancing tonight!” Amy exclaimed, squealing. Sam quirked her brow, and smiled coyly, “what?” Amy rushed into the room and sat on her own bed, jittery with excitement, “its college night at one of the clubs downtown! So we can get in tonight! Oh please go with me, I really want to go and I don’t want to go by myself!” Sam sighed, but gave in; she honestly didn’t want Amy going alone either. “Sure, sure,” Sam said, waving her hand and sitting up, “I’ll go with you. Where is it at?” Amy squealed again, “it’s only a few blocks away from our dorm! I gotta shower, is it okay if we leave at 9?” Sam blanched, “9? Isn’t that kind of late to leave?” Amy rolled her eyes, “oh Sam, you’re so ho-hum!” She stood and planted her hands on her hips, “don’t think about the time, just try and have fun, okay? Who knows, you might meet someone.” Amy winked, and it was Sam’s turn to roll her eyes. “Nope, I’m not interested. But you go shower, I’ll get ready.”

\--

Amy came out of the bathroom, done up and looking ready to have fun; she wore a soft blue, loose fitting sleeveless blouse and black jeans, with ankle booties. She was putting earrings in her ears as she came out, “Sam, are you ready?” She asked before stopping. Sam was standing next to the door nodding, “yeah, let’s go.” “You’re going out wearing that?” Amy asked, narrowing her eyes. Sam looked down; she was wearing an oversized, soft beige sweatshirt over a plaid skirt and thigh-high stockings; she wore brown knee-high boots. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Sam asked, offense tinged in her voice. Amy sighed, “Well, I suppose nothing. You look cute.” Amy reached over and fluffed Sam’s quills, “goodness I wish I could grow my quills out like yours; they’re so full.” Sam pushed her hands away and opened their door, “you could, if you would stop chopping yours off.” Amy grabbed her purse and followed out the door, “no, mine grow downwards and just lay flat…yours have such volume, it looks so cute.” Sam rolled her eyes, “Amy, you’re cute. Now let’s get going, I’m an old lady and I’m already tired.” The two walked down the sidewalk; the street lamps were lit and the street was busy with night owls out enjoying the town. “You know, this is kind of exciting,” Sam started, looking around, “we haven’t really had a good chance to go out and just cut loose.” Amy squeezed Sam’s arm, “right? And we’ve been working so hard, we’re coming up on Spring break, so let’s just have some fun and forget about school for a bit!” Sam nodded, smiling. They came up to the door, and Amy pulled out her ID along with her college badge; Sam followed suit, and they both received stamps on their hands before being along inside. “Where do you keep your stuff?” Amy asked, as they entered the club; Sam grinned, “I sewed in a small pocket in my sweater so I don’t have to carry a purse. Helps me keep track of my things.” “Oh, that’s clever,” Amy said appreciatively, “come on, I’m thirsty; let’s go get a drink.” Sam’s brow furrowed, “we’re not old enough to drink…” she started to protest. Amy rolled her eyes, “we’re old enough to have a soda, Sam. Lighten up!” Sam chewed on her lip and followed Amy to the bar.

\--

Meanwhile, at another entrance of the club, two hedgehogs were standing outside waiting. One was tall, with slicked back blue quills. He wore a denim jacket and a set of sunglasses rested on his head. “Why are we here again?” His companion asked; he was all black, with red highlights in his spiked up quills. A cigarette hung from his lips, and he leaned against the wall, looking bored. “We’re here to see our good friend Rouge,” the blue hedgehog responded patiently, “remember her from school? Our good friend? Not to mention, we’re also here to see your sister,” he affirmed, pointing at his dark friend, “now quick acting anti-social and lighten up, Shadow.” Shadow scoffed and took a drag from his cigarette, “I don’t know why we had to meet them here, though, Sonic.” he grumbled. Sonic shrugged, “they worked hard to open this club up, and they wanted to show off their achievement, I guess. Besides, it could be fun.” Shadow threw the butt of his cigarette to the ground and snubbed it out; he pulled up his leather jacket and slouched. The door finally opened and a young bat stepped out, “hey you two!” she called, her arms opened; she walked up to Sonic first, giving him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek, before doing the same to Shadow. “So glad you could make it! Come on in,” She gestured. Sonic grinned, “Thanks, Rouge. We appreciate the invite.” Shadow nodded. They stepped in, and Rouge led them down a small hallway, “this is the back entrance for our employees,” she explained, “the main entrance is a lot more welcoming.” She gestured to a small office to the left, “here’s where I work to do payroll,” she explained, “Deta!” A smaller black hedgehog jumped from her desk, and pulled off headphones. “Oh!” She exclaimed standing up, “Sonic! And Shadow? How did you get my salty brother out of his apartment?” Deta hugged Sonic and then moved to Shadow for an awkward shoulder hug. “Good to see you too, sister,” he grumbled in his throat. “Still working in the dark, Deta?” Sonic teased; she smiled, “I’m checking cameras, we’re all about safety here.” With promises to hang out soon, Deta excused herself back to her computer, replacing her headphones. “I swear, I can’t get that girl to stop working.” Rouge said, rolling her eyes. “But, I need to make my rounds about the place, why don’t you two go in the main floor and have a good time?” Rouge winked, “drinks are on me tonight.”

\--

Amy had gone to the bar and Sam was sitting at a small table along the sidelines of the dance floor; she was nodding to the beat of the music, a smile spreading across her face. Amy walked up to her with two drinks in her hands. Sam looked over at her as she sat down, “I didn’t want anything,” Sam started but Amy shrugged. “A guy bought me a drink at the bar.” Sam sniffed it, “oh it has alcohol.” She sipped and giggled. Amy gasped mockingly, “Straight edge Sammy the hedgehog? Drinking an adult beverage before she’d old enough?” Sam rolled her eyes, “I was just tasting it. It’s not great.” She pushed the drink away from her. “So what do you think so far?” Amy asked, sipping her soda. Sam was jittery, “I’m excited, I want to go dance.” Amy giggled, “Let me get some hydration in this dancing station, and we’ll go tear up the dance floor.” Sam looked around the club and she could see movement on the other side of the building; a curtain moved, and two dark figures walked out. Sam shrugged and looked back over at Amy, who was sucking on ice. “Ready?” Sam asked, standing up and grabbing Amy’s hands. Amy sighed and rolled her eyes mockingly, “yes, let’s go girl.” -- Sonic tapped his foot, with Shadow leaned against the wall, almost invisible against the dark wall. “Rouge said to have a good time,” Sonic reminded. Shadow shrugged, “I don’t dance.” Sonic rolled his eyes. “Fuck it, I’m getting a beer.” Sonic walked off grumbling. Shadow scoffed and looked out to the dancefloor; it was packed with bodies, with people dancing close together. The lights were flashing to the beat of the music. His gaze fell onto a pair of two girls, who were dancing together as friends. One was fit, her quills short and curled around her face; she was dressed maturely with pants that accentuate her curves. Her partner, however…was shorter, and was dressed far more innocently. But what really struck Shadow was her skirt…it was quite short, and she was wearing thigh high stockings. Her legs were thick, rounded, and he could see the barely see the bottom of her ass as she swayed on the dance floor. His mind swerved to wayward dirt, and he felt his pulse quicken. He licked his lips and forced himself to look away, a sly grin spreading across his face as he thought about what he wanted to do with that skirt. “What are you smiling at?” Sonic asked, breaking him away from his thoughts. “Nothing, I just thought of something funny.” Sonic squinted and took a pull from his beer. “Can we smoke in here?” Shadow asked. Sonic nodded, “yeah.”

\--

After a few songs, Sam started to feel the pressing urge to pee. “Amy, can we go to the bathroom?” She asked close to her face. Amy nodded and grabbed her hand, leading her off the dance floor. They were walking to the other end of the building, the side where Sam saw the two dark figures emerge from the curtains earlier. As they were walking, she noticed a blue hedgehog looking at Amy. “Is that Amy Rose!?” the blue hedgehog exclaimed, smirking. Amy stopped and turned, squinting. “You don’t remember me?” The blue hedgehog asked, feigning hurt. He laughed and brought his hands to his chest, “it’s me, Sonic. We grew up in the same neighborhood; you went to middle school with my friend Tails.” Recognition crossed Amy’s face and she smiled, “oh yeah! I remember you; you used to tease me growing up.” Sonic smiled, “goodness the last time I saw you, you were wearing overalls and you were covered in mud; you’ve grown up.” Sam was stepping from one foot to another, the urge to pee becoming worse. She let go of Amy’s hand and quickly rushed to the bathroom. “I’ll be right back!” She called, running past. Amy blinked, “oh whoops,” she said. “Who was that?” Sonic asked, looking after Sam for a moment before turning his attention back to Amy. Amy smiled, “that’s my friend Sam; we met in high school after I moved.” “Nice.” Sonic said with a smile. “So what have you been up to? Can I buy you a drink?” Amy smirked, “I’m not old enough to drink your adult alcoholic beverages, but you can get me a soda. I’m in college now.” Sonic started towards the bar, with Amy following. Shadow stared, and snubbed his cigarette out into a nearby ash tray. He took a step away from the wall, watching Sonic and Amy get closer to the bar. “Amy?” he heard a small voice call out; her companion was back from the bathroom. The girl with the skirt. Shadow smirked and stepped towards her, “she went that way,” he said, gesturing to Amy and Sonic at the bar, chatting away, “but they’ll be back.” Sam had jumped at his voice; she could hardly see him in the dark, but as her vision adjusted, she could make out a black hedgehog, wearing a black leather jacket and black boots. Sam looked him up and down, her eyes guarded, “alright.” She said, her hands planting on her hips. She looked over at the bar, tapping her foot. “What’s your name?” Shadow asked, his eyes looking her up and down; up close, he could notice that her stockings gently cut into her thick thighs. Sam looked over at Shadow and grinned, her eyes narrowing, “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours first.” Shadow crossed his arms, smirking at her. “My name’s Shadow.” Sam reached her hand out, “nice to meet you. I’m Sam.” Shadow reached for her hand; it was ridiculously small and was completely engulfed into his, as she gave one firm handshake. “Sam,” Shadow tried, smirking, “it’s nice to meet you as well.” Sam looked over at the bar where Sonic and Amy were animatedly chatting. “Is that your friend?” She asked, gesturing to Sonic. Shadow nodded, “I met him awhile back. I’ve been stuck with him since.” “Doesn’t look like they’re coming back any time soon,” Sam noted. Shadow looked over; Amy was giggling and Sonic was making exaggerated gestures with his hands, deep into a story. “They’re probably catching up.” He said before sliding his eyes back over to Sam. Sam’s gaze met his and a mischievous smile spread across her face, “you wanna dance?” She asked. Shadow’s smile faltered a bit; on the one hand, he could get close to this girl, on the other, he wasn’t very fond on dancing. But the look in her eyes called him like a siren and he held his hand out. “Sure.” Sam took his hand, smirking and led him back to the dance floor, her hips rolling as she strutted out in front of him. The music was louder on the dance floor, and the lights were strobing to the beat; Sam could see more details of Shadow now through the strobing lights than she could over in the darkened corner; he was angular, with a thick chest of soft fur, and he was wearing black pants. She smiled appreciatively, and turned to face him, beginning to dance. He moved with her fluidly, matching her pace. She spun around, away from him, and backed her body to his; his hands found her hips, which were shapely, covered from her sweatshirt. He purred deep in his throat, realizing she was doing this on purpose. But he could tease to; his hand dipped down and he fingered her stocking, before her hand grabbed his and she replaced his hand on her hips. He bit his lip, his heart beat picking up, as she started to grind and buck, driving him nuts; he wasn’t sure he was going to survive a song. She was driving him nuts.

\--

Sonic looked over to where Shadow was standing and noticed he was gone; although he could very well be standing against the curtain and hiding, but he couldn’t even make out a shape in the darkness. Amy’s friend either wasn’t back from the bathroom, or gone as well. “You okay?” Amy asked, as Sonic’s head whipped around the club. “Looks like I lost my friend,” he muttered, before Amy gasped, “oh goodness I left Sam in the bathroom.” They both started to look around before Amy saw her on the dance floor, with a taller, darker hedgehog. She pointed, “Sonic, is that…your friend?” She asked, humor in her voice. Sonic followed the direction she was pointing and he chuckled, “yeah…and that’s your friend, right? Sam?” Amy nodded, and she busted out laughing. Sonic grinned, scratching his ear, “he didn’t even want to come out…looks like he changed his mind.” “I think Sam changed his mind for him,” Amy pointed out, watching her friend. Sonic nodded, “true.” Sonic looked over at Amy and he grinned, “well, you wanna bust out of this joint? I could use a chilidog.” Amy narrowed her eyes, “are you asking me out?” Sonic chuckled again, “well, technically…asking you out for a chili dog. To catch up in a quiet place instead of yelling over this music.” “I should ask Sam…I don’t want to leave her.” Amy said and Sonic nodded in understanding, “I get that,” he responded. He took a pull from his beer again and Amy pondered, “on the other hand, it looks like she’s having quite a bit of fun…and we’re not far from our dorm. Your friend isn’t creepy, is he?” Sonic shook his head, “I trust him with my life.” Amy hopped off the bar stool, “alright then, let’s go get a chili dog; since you’re so convincing.” Sonic grinned and hopped off his bar stool, shooting a text to Shadow’s phone before leading Amy out of the club.

\--

Sam felt Shadow’s pants vibrate and she immediately took a step away, turning to stare. Shadow stood there in shock, his arms opened, before he dug his hand in his pocket, “it’s my phone,” he mouthed, and Sam laughed. He pulled out his phone; he had a text message from Sonic:

_Be good and take Sam home later; I’m taking Amy out for a bit._

Shadow had a mixed cocktail of emotions; now he was alone with Sam, who was flirting and driving him nuts, but then on the other hand now Sonic is trying to move in on the girl’s friend. Shadow gestured to the sidelines, where they were standing earlier, and Sam shrugged, following him. In the quiet, he lit up a cigarette and took a drag, hoping his jittery nerves would cease. “So who’s texting you?” Sam asked nonchalant. Shadow looked up, and she had a direct gaze on him; she wasn’t tense, but instead relaxed, curiosity filling her eyes. Shadow cleared his throat and stuck his phone in his back pocket, “that was my friend; looks like he went out and about with your friend.” He took another drag and blew out smoke; Sam’s nose wrinkled and she waved around her face. “Are they coming back?” She asked. Shadow shrugged, “doesn’t look like it.” Sam checked her watch; they had been here for a few hours already. She quickly squeezed the outside of her sweater where her inner sewn pocket was, and couldn’t feel her key…if Amy was out with Sonic, then she was locked out of their dorm. “Looks like I’m with you, big guy,” she started coolly, “I’m locked out of my place.” Shadow snubbed his cigarette and looked over at her, his brow quirked. She was sitting at a table, her legs crossed, and her skirt precariously creeping up her thigh… “Sounds good to me. Let’s go,” he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up, leading her out the back way he came in earlier. Sam smiled and followed, hoping she wasn’t giving away how nervous she was, going with a person she didn’t know. They came outside, and Shadow turned to the parking lot; the headlight of a motorcycle lit up as he led her to it. “You drive this?” She asked, impressed. Shadow nodded and handed her his helmet, “here; put this on.” Sam smirked and adjusted the straps, clipping the helmet on; “how do I look?” Shadow grinned, “stunning. Hop on and hold on tight.” Sam threw her leg over the bike and wrapped her arms around his waist; Shadow felt another surge of jitters, and a purr escaped his throat. He flipped the switch and revved the engine, feeling her grip tighten. He peeled out of the parking lot and took off down the street. Sam felt her quills whip around as they sped down the street, and she broke out into a grin; this was fun. Shortly he pulled into a parking garage and parked the bike; he turned it off and sat up. Sam released him and slid off the side of the bike, taking off the helmet. “That was fun,” she said, her face split into an excited grin. Shadow smirked, and hopped off the bike himself. “Where are we?” Sam asked, looking around the parking garage. Shadow bit his lip as he walked over to an elevator, “this is my apartment.” His voice trailed. Sam’s eyes widened for a moment, but she composed herself as she stepped into the elevator. “Very subtle,” she commented, smiling coyly. Shadow grinned back at her, “you can say stop at any time.” Sam’s smile grew and suddenly she shoved Shadow against the wall, pressing her body to his and bringing her face close. “I don’t want to stop,” she whispered. Shadow’s eyes widened in shock, before a sly grin split his face; his hand gently came up and cupped her chin. “Are you sure?” He challenged, narrowing his gaze. His other hand trailed down her back, cupping her ass. “Shut up,” she hissed and her lips crushed to his; he took a step back, chuckling in the back of his throat, and he accepted her body to his. The kiss was carnal, her hands gripping the sleeves of his jacket. The elevator dinged, and she broke away, panting before detaching herself from his grip. “Lead the way,” she purred, holding the elevator door. He pushed off of the wall of the elevator and walked down the hallway, digging into his jacket pocket for his key. He came to his apartment and unlocked the door, swinging it open and offering her entrance. She smirked and sashayed inside, as he followed and closed the door behind them. As soon as the door clicked, she leapt on him again, and this time he accepted instantly; he reached and cupped her butt and lifted her up, feeling her gasp as she broke her contact. “Ready?” he growled, and she smirked, wrapping her legs around his waist. He readjusted his hands and felt those soft stockings against her legs, and a gentle groan radiated in his throat. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling slyly, “lets do it,” she whispered. He kissed her again, and started to walk to his room, carrying her easily; as he walked into his bedroom, he slammed the door shut with his boot.


	2. Absolute Pain in the Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam realizes the hard way that sometimes a one-night stand follows you home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to really note except that I tried not to write Amy in as slut-shaming and tried not to write Shadow in as creepy. I don't think I succeeded.

Sam’s eyes snapped open and she immediately tensed; she could hear snoring next to her. She carefully turned and saw a disarray of black quills next to her. She grimaced and turned back away; she wasn’t sure what time it was. Sam slowly slid from her side of the bed, her arm pressed against her boobs to cover as much as herself as she could. She saw her clothes strewn over the floor, and she snatched up her undershirt, quickly pulling it over her head and pulling it over her naked torso. Sam scanned the floor for her panties, to no avail; she couldn’t find them and didn’t want to risk Shadow waking up to look; instead she grabbed her skirt and quickly zipped it up, pulling it down to cover her lady bits.

Shadow groaned in his sleep and Sam froze, her head snapping to his direction, but he was sound asleep, and merely turned over onto his stomach. Sam could see the alarm clock on his side reading 07:13. Sam grimaced again, and looked for any more article of clothing she could find; she found her boots and quickly shoved her feet into them, trying to be as quiet as possible. She gave up on looking for her sweater and her stockings; she was too nervous at Shadow waking up. Very carefully, she opened his door and squeezed out, holding her breath; she gently closed the door behind her, but the door still clicked.

“Shadow?” Sam heard a voice call and her heart leapt into her throat. She felt panic but saw the door out straight ahead; she took huge steps and dodged any obstacle on the floor and made it to the door in due time; quickly she wrenched it open and fled the scene.

“Shadow!” Sonic called, coming out of the bathroom, “did I hear you awake?” Sonic knocked on his door, but didn’t hear anything inside; gently he turned the knob and cracked the door open; Shadow was sleeping in his bed, but Sonic noticed that the covers on the empty side had been pushed away.

Sonic quirked his brow, but shrugged and closed the door. He quickly grabbed his phone and texted Amy:

> _I think Sam just left my apartment._

\--

Sam practically ran down the street, minding her skirt, her heart racing. She couldn’t believe what she did; she was a good child from a good home who didn’t go home with strangers and fuck them silly. She had barely known his name before she practically jumped into his bed—what was wrong with her?

Sam’s pace was so quick that before she knew it, she was in front of her dorm; it was quiet on this Sunday morning, and she climbed the stairs quickly and found her room; she tried the knob, grateful to find it unlocked and she slowly opened the door. Amy was nowhere to be found. Relieved, Sam walked in and closed the door, going over to her bed and sitting down, wincing a little at her soreness.

“Sam!” she heard Amy shout from the bathroom; Amy busted out in a robe, her quills still wet. “Oh goodness, I thought you had been kidnapped!” Amy jumped and engulfed Sam into a hug. Sam half-heartedly hugged back, but Amy quickly ripped herself away, her nose wrinkled “you smell like smoke! You weren’t smoking were you?!” she asked, her voice on edge. Sam shook her head, but blushed. “No, uh…um…”

Amy narrowed her eyes. “What?” She asked, her voice cutting. Sam pressed her knees together and tugged at her ear nervously, “well, uh…Shadow smokes.”

Amy froze, but her eyes bore into Sam’s, who avoided eye contact. “You mean that black hedgehog?” she asked, confirming, “The one that was with Sonic last night?”

“Was Sonic the dude you dumped me for?” Sam asked coyly, twirling one of her quills. Amy deflated, “you’re right; I shouldn’t be so mean. I’m sorry.” Amy sat down on her bed, “I was just worried. Are you okay?”

Sam nodded, “a little…sore.” She confessed, blush spilling across her cheeks.

Amy squinted, “why…” before the realization dawned upon her, and her eyes snapped wide.

“Sa _-a-a-_ am!” Amy cooed, leaned forward. “You didn’t! Did you?” Sam smiled shyly and nodded.

“You sly fox,” Amy said, covering her mouth. She playfully slapped Sam’s knee, before her face fell, “wait, I’ve never seen you with a boyfriend before.”

Sam crossed her arms; her chest was still sore, but she ignored it, “well first off, he’s not my boyfriend, not by a long shot.”

“But…have you ever been with someone like…that…before?” Amy asked. Sam shook her head. “It’s not a big deal, Amy, I figured at one point in my life I’d go ahead and try it out.”

Amy frowned, “what if…he has diseases or something?”

Sam rolled her eyes, “Amy, I’m inexperienced, yes, but I’m not an idiot; we used condoms.”

“Did it hurt?” Amy pressed; now she was worried. Sam sighed, exasperated, “no. He knew what he was doing.”

Amy bit her lip, and Sam sighed again, “Amy, what’s wrong?”

Amy looked at the floor for a moment, before sliding her eyes back up to Sam, “well it’s just, I feel bad that your first time wasn’t with someone you loved. You’re just a notch in his bed post.”

Sam shrugged, “what does it matter? It’s okay, Amy, I’m perfectly okay with it. I’m a notch in his bedpost and now he’s the first notch in mine.” Sam leaned back on her bed, “stop with such the long face!”

Amy smiled and rolled her eyes, “well okay, if you insist.” She leaned forward again, clasping her hands under her chin, “so, what was it like?”

Sam grinned, “Well…it was a little awkward at first, but he seemed to enjoy himself once I got the hang of it.”

Amy tilted her head, “how do you know?”

Sam sat up excitedly, her eyes bright, “he made this…face. It was like he was surprised but also wholly satisfied.”

“Oh ew, stop describing his ‘o’ face!” Amy squealed, covering her face.

“And his whole body tensed up,” Sam continued, teasing Amy, “and he shuddered a bit before he just fell limp.”

“Sam stop!” Amy cried, but she was laughing, “Now I’m just imagining that dumb emo kid with his stupid ‘o’ face!”

Both girls fell into a fit of giggles before Amy finally took a deep breath, “so? Are you going to meet up again?”

Sam shook her head, “nope, I left without a trace…” she started before her face fell; her cheeks paled as her eyes widened.

“What’s wrong, Sam?” Amy asked, surprised at her friend’s sudden turn.

“ _My sweater!_ ” Sam gasped, holding her face. “Oh shit, I left my sweater there!” Sam buried her face in her hands.

“That’s okay though, you have plenty of sweaters…” Amy started before Sam’s face snapped up, “no! It’s not the stupid sweater; my wallet, my college ID—all of my personal stuff was in there!”

“Oh dear…” Amy murmured quietly.

“I wanted to just leave quietly, but now he has my driver’s license and knows where I go to school!” Sam groaned out.

“Well, he lives with Sonic, right?” Amy started, “I can text him and have him bring the sweater over before Shadow wakes up.”

Sam looked over at Amy with a careful expression, “well…that could work…I suppose…”

Amy chuckled, “he already knew you were at his apartment, Sam.” Amy said, standing up to grab her phone, “I’ll text him, you go shower.”

Sam hung her head, “I tried so hard to make this simple.” She stood up, and stretched, “alright, text your beau.”

Amy rolled her eyes, “I already did; and he’s not my beau. Just be thankful I’m not like you and live a life without a phone.”

Sam stuck her tongue out and headed into the shower; she turned on the water and pulled off her shirt; she glanced in the mirror and gasped. The top of her breasts were covered in bruises. She felt blush creep into her cheeks as she remembered his lips there on her skin, ruffling her fur, before she shook her head of those thoughts and got into the shower.

\--

Sonic was eating cereal when his phone went off. He grabbed it and checked the message; it was from Amy:

>                 _Hi, my friend left her sweater at your place; could you please grab it and bring it by?_

Sonic snorted and texted her back:

>                 _So she was here! I’ll have to check Shadow’s room but sure, I can bring it by._

Sonic set his phone down and stood up, and stood in front of Shadow’s door, knocking very gently before he very slowly opened the door; Shadow was still dead to the world asleep. Sonic crept in and scanned the floor; he saw stockings, but no sweater. As he crept further into the room, he saw a sleeve on the end of the bed; he reached quickly and snatched it. Sure enough, it was the beige sweater that Sam was wearing last night. He checked it and felt something inside, and quickly exited the room. He set the sweater on top of his couch before grabbing his phone and texting Amy again:

>                 _I found the sweater! I need to shower quickly and I’ll be right over._

Sonic quickly went to the bathroom, and shut the door.

\--

Shadow stretched and rolled over; sleepily, he half expected a body to be next to him, but his hand hit his mattress. He cracked his eye open and noticed that his bed was empty. He slowly sat up and squinted; he didn’t dream that whole night, did he?

He grimaced and rolled out of bed, pushing the covers away; it had been awhile since he had such strenuous activity, and he was stiff. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his smokes, and lit one up as he stared out of his window for a moment. He stood up and stretched again, and he grabbed the blankets, pulling them up; he saw lace and pink on his beige sheets, and he reached; under his pillow, he pulled out panties—her panties. He grinned, remembering how he had pulled them off, before he placed them on his bedside table. He carefully placed the cigarette into his ash tray before walking to the other side, where she had eventually fallen asleep. The covers were pulled back, but he noticed a stain, and pulled the covers back a little more; it was rust in color, and had pooled in one area. It looked like blood.

“Hm,” he grunted, pulling all of the sheets off quickly, and balling them up and throwing them next to his hamper. He was going to have to treat that.

He found his pants on the ground and pulled them on, reaching over and grabbing his cigarette from the ash tray and walking out of his room. As he stepped out, he heard Sonic in the shower, and walked into the living room; he saw a sweater laid over the back of the couch. He reached out and touched it; it was her sweater. He smiled, as his fingers grazed over the fabric; he remembered watching her peel it off and haphazardly throwing it aside…

His fingers felt something and he reached inside and found a pocket, and pulled out an assortment of things; receipts, a wallet and a badge. He looked at the badge; it was for the tech college that was nearby, the same one he recently graduated from. He knew that she wouldn’t be allowed into her classes without the badge, and figured he should return it. He gathered her things and stuck them in an old grocery bag, grabbing his keys, and walked out of his apartment.

\--

Shadow threw the bag into his motorcycle pack and hopped on, turning the key and revving the engine. He tried to put the helmet on, but it was way too small, and he readjusted the straps before replacing the helmet. He peeled out of the parking garage, and took off down the street.

In almost no time, he came to the dorms for the college, and he parked in a visitor parking spot, grabbed the bag and took off the helmet. He walked in, and found a desk where a young cat sat, looking bored. “Can I help you?” She asked, her voice monotone. Shadow pulled Sam’s ID out of the bag, “I’m looking for this girl,” he started before the cat sighed, “She’s in berthing 12b, upstairs and to the right.” Shadow quirked his brow, but the cat merely gestured to the stairs. Shadow shrugged and started up the stairs.

\--

Amy heard her phone ding, and she grabbed it, checking the message. It was from one of her friends, Silver:

>                _Hi Amy, I bought this new desk from IKEA but I’m struggling with putting it together! Could I ask for your help?_

Amy rolled her eyes, “Sam!” She called, “I’m going to help Silver put a desk together for his dorm! I’ll be back in a bit!”

Amy heard a muffled “okay!” from behind the bathroom door, and the water to the shower turned off.

Amy headed out of the dorm in a rush, and didn’t notice the dark figure coming up from the other end of the hall.

\--

Shadow saw a dorm room door open and saw the pink hedgehog that Sonic was talking to last night rush out; she looked focused and didn’t even notice him.

The door swung shut, and Shadow walked up; sure enough, it was 12b. He didn’t figure that Sam and Amy were roommates. He gently knocked on the door, but didn’t hear any response. He tried again, a little harder this time, but to no avail. He grumbled; he didn’t want to just leave the bag outside, considering it had her wallet, but he didn’t want to wait around all day in the hallway like a creep.

A cold thought entered his mind; for a brief moment, he felt a slight worry that she never made it back to her dorm. He looked down and tried the door; it was unlocked.

‘This is so dumb,’ he thought with a grimace, but turned the knob; he could wait for Amy to come back, give her Sam’s things, and then leave. He slowly opened the door, and walked in.

The dorm was pretty standard; it had a set of twin size beds on one side, and desks on the other end. One bed was pushed all the way against the wall, right next to the window, while the other was closer to the door. It was easy to tell which bed belong to who; Amy had a nice floral bedspread with lots of pillows and a soft pink blanket folded at the end of the bed. Sam’s bed was simpler; it had two pillows, and a quilt. Shadow noticed that across from Sam’s bed there was another door; it was probably their shared bathroom. Hesitantly, he walked over and sat on Sam’s bed; he sunk in the soft mattress.

He looked around the room; there were stacks of books on one desk, while the other one was neat and tidy, with only a laptop sitting out.

He leaned back on Sam’s bed; it was really comfortable, and smelled nice. He relaxed a bit before he heard a clatter from the bathroom. He tensed and jumped up, just as the bathroom door opened.

“Amy, I thought you…” Sam started before her eyes met his. He stared back; she was standing there, wrapped up in a towel, before he split into a smirk.

“Oh my _**GOD!**_ ” Sam exclaimed, grabbing her towel, “wha-wha-what the hell are you doing in my room?!”

Shadow leaned back and flexed a bit before relaxing, “I’m here for round 8, of course.”

Crimson spilled across Sam’s face, and she bit her lip and closed her eyes. Shadow chuckled before reaching down for the plastic bag, “I’m just kidding. You left this in my apartment.”

Sam opened her eyes, still blushing, before she reached and snatched the bag from Shadow.

Shadow took her in; she was timid and coy, nothing like the confident vixen she was last night. “Do…do you need anything else?” Sam muttered, unable to make eye contact.

“Just enjoying the view.” He murmured, sprawling out. Sam grimaced, “well I need to get dressed…” she started, trying to get him to leave. His grin spread wider, “it’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” he reminded.

Sam bit her lip again and narrowed her gaze. “You’re a cad,” she hissed before grabbing a robe that hung on the bathroom door and wrapping it tightly around her.

“Alright, alright,” Shadow said, sitting up, “I’ll get out of your quills.” He stood up and walked over to her, his eyes drinking her in. “Although, if you aren’t too busy, I wouldn’t mind round 8…after a date.”

Sam pinched her lips together. “I’m not interested in dating.” She said. Shadow quirked his brow, “is that so?” Sam nodded. Shadow leaned into her, as she leaned away; his face was inches from hers, and he rested his hands on the desk behind her. “That’s okay,” he purred, “We can skip those formalities.”

Sam looked down, pressing her knees together. “It would probably be best…if we didn’t,” she said, her voice soft. Shadow blinked and leaned away, crossing his arms. “Well, then, alright.” He said, his voice guarded. “I’ll be on my way then.” He walked to the door and opened it; just before he stepped out, he turned, that sly grin plastered on his face, “when you’re ready, you know where to find me.” With his remark, he closed the door.

Sam released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding, and shook her head. She grabbed some clothes and went back into the bathroom to change.

\--

“Silver, I don’t think we have the right tools for this,” Amy commented. Silver, exasperated, nodded, “I agree. And I can’t make any sense of these instructions.”

Amy grinned, “Not to worry, I build these all of the time; let me head back to my dorm and grab my tools.” Amy stood and patted off her shorts, and strolled out of the door; she turned the corner to get to her room and ran smack into a body.

“Oh!” She exclaimed as arms reached out to steady her, “sorry…” her voice trailed off as she looked up into the eyes of Shadow, leaving her dorm.

“No problem,” he commented, releasing her. Amy blanched, “what are you doing here?” She asked, her voice shooting up a few octaves. Shadow shrugged, “I was dropping off the things Sam left at my apartment.”

Amy exhaled, “o-oh…Sonic was going to do that.”

Shadow shrugged again, “it’s alright. I wanted to ask her something anyway.”

Amy bit her lip as Shadow stared at the ground. “Well, alright,” he said, “I guess I’ll leave. Have a good one…” his eyes squinted, “Amy, was it?”

She nodded, her eyes wide. He gave a small, bored wave before he took off down the hall.

Amy watched him a bit as he started down the stairs, before rushing into her room; Sam was coming out of the bathroom wearing some shorts and an oversized t-shirt.

“Did you--” Amy started, before she saw Sam’s confused face. She was looking around, like she was lost. She snapped up as Amy came in, “what?” She asked.

“I…I saw Shadow leaving,” Amy started.

Sam grimaced, “yeah, he dropped in,” she muttered.

Amy frowned and sat on her bed, “you doing okay?”

Sam’s mouth twisted, and her brow furrowed. “I’m…not sure. I mean, I figured if I never thought about him again after last night, I’d be fine, but seeing him again has me confused.”

“How are you confused?” Amy asked.

Sam bit her lip, “well, he asked me out,” she started, and Amy let in a sharp gasp, a smile forming on her lips. Sam held up her hand, “hold your horses, pinky,” she threatened, “I still don’t want to date.” Sam sighed, “But…I do…kind of want to get to know him.”

Amy sighed, and leaned forward, “well, why don’t you?” Amy asked.

Sam rolled her eyes, “well first off…I don’t have a phone. So it’s not like I have a way of getting ahold of him.”

“Is that it?” Amy asked. Sam shook her head.

“Well, I’m…kind of worried. It was different when I had the idea just leaving after the sex, so I didn’t worry about how he would think about me in the future.” Sam frowned, “now, I’m worried he has the idea that I’m…easy.”

Amy chuckled, “you, easy? That couldn’t be farther from the truth.” Her smile softened, “it sounds like you have a little crush on that notch on your bedpost.”

“Nah,” Sam said, waving her hand. “That’s not it.”

Amy sighed. “Well,” she said, standing up, “figure out what you think it is; I have to help Silver build a desk.”


	3. Absolute Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam works a shift at her part time job and lo-and-behold...

Amy walked out of her dorm, perplexed; Sam was such a strange young woman. She sighed and ran smack into another person, “sorry!” she exclaimed; goodness she was clumsy today.

“Oh no, I’m sorry,” Sonic said, “I was sort of in a frantic. Did you see Shadow?”

Amy looked up; Sonic was steadying her, and she nodded, “uh, yeah. He apparently came by while I was helping my friend out and harassed Sam and left.”

Sonic sighed, “he’s a little rough around the edges, for sure,” he grumbled, “but did he drop off your friend’s stuff?”

Amy nodded, “yeah. Although, I don’t know what he did; Sam’s sitting in a weird daze now.”

Sonic pressed his lips together, “should…should we do something?”

Amy held her hands up and shook her head; “I’ve been Sam’s friend for years,” she said, “and she’s like a houseplant. It’s ok to give her a bit of attention and then just back off from her for a bit.” Amy side stepped and started towards Silver’s room, “anyway, why don’t you come help me out for a minute, unless you’re busy?”

Sonic stared after her and blinked, “ah, no I’m not busy,” he said, following her to Silver’s room.

Silver sat in the middle of his room, staring at his phone. “You know, Ames,” he started, looking up and jumping at the sight of Sonic. “Silver,” Amy introduced, “this is my friend from when I was kid, Sonic.”

Sonic held up a hand and smiled, “yo!”

Silver nodded back and forced a nervous smile. “Nice to meet you,” he said quietly.

“Any luck on the desk?” Amy asked, sitting at Silver’s desk. He shook his head no, “to be honest, I think I’m missing some parts. I should have just gone to Wal-Mart.” He sighed. “Oh!” He looked at Amy, “could you let Sam know that Mr. Big put her on the schedule for this afternoon? He just called me.”

Amy groaned out but nodded anyway, “I swear—that girl really needs a phone!”

Sonic quirked his head, “wait, your friend…doesn’t have a phone? How in the world does she get around?”

Amy looked over at Sonic, her face twisted in irritation, “get this—she drags an old palm pilot everywhere she goes and requests people contact her via email.”

Sonic pursed his lips and stifled a smirk.

“But half of the time it doesn’t work. I don’t think palm pilots really sync with newer cell towers.” Silver added. “I don’t even think the darn thing can connect to wifi, since it was made before wifi was a thing.”

Sonic busted out laughing, “that’s absolutely hysterical!” he blurted. He wiped tears from his eyes but couldn’t stop laughing; Amy looked over at him and giggled, although she tried to be serious.

Silver stood up and stretched, “well, so much for the darn desk. Would you two like to join me for some brunch?”

Amy sighed heatedly and smiled, “sure,” she said, “let me go let Sam know about her shift and grab my stuff. Sonic, are you in?”

Sonic shrugged, “I could definitely use some food.”

Amy stood, “I’ll meet you downstairs, okay, Silver?” Silver nodded and grinned, as Amy and Sonic walked over to her dorm. Amy walked in, and stopped a moment.

“What’s up?” Sonic asked, walking up from behind, before looking over at what Amy’s gaze was directed at.

Sam was curled up on her bed, asleep. Her arms were curled up around her chest, and her knees were brought up to her ribs.

Amy smiled, “she’s hopeless,” before walking over and tugging on Sam’s ear, “hey hussy! You have to get up; Mr. Big put you on an afternoon shift.”

Sam jumped up, “hey!” she exclaimed, startled, “I was napping here!”

Amy released her and Sam rubbed her ear, “that was rude, Amy,” she chided, petulant.

“You’d sleep through any other attempt,” Amy said, grabbing her purse, “you have to get up though and get ready for work.”

Sam grumbled before noticing Sonic standing awkwardly in the door, “what’s he doing here?” Sam asked, squinting.

Amy shoved her in agitation, “don’t be rude! He was coming over to see if you were ok and now we’re going out to brunch.”

Sam squinted at Amy and she sighed, “sorry, I suppose.” She stood up and stretched, watching Amy head for the door, “can you bring me back something?” She asked, pouting a bit.

Amy waved, “yes I can, you child.” She said, “I’ll see you tonight!” Amy closed the door, leaving Sam by herself again. Sam rolled her shoulders and walked over to her dresser, pulling out her uniform; a white t-shirt with the restaurant logo and some black shorts. She got dressed quickly and fluffed her quills before grabbing her wallet and putting it in her back pocket. She looked at herself in the mirror one more time and realized that she could see the bruises along her breasts because of the scooped cut of the shirt. She hesitated, but shrugged, and hoped that no one else would notice.

\--

Sam half ran, half walked to the diner she worked at, half walking mostly due to the soreness she was still feeling. She got to the diner in due time and walked in the employee entrance.

“Sam,” Mr. Big commented, squinting, “you’re here early.” Sam shrugged, “it’s no issues, Mr. Big.”

“I told Silver noon,” he grumbled before turning his attention back to Sam. “When are you getting a phone so I can stop using Silver as your secretary?”

Sam grinned, “when are you going to give me a raise to afford a phone?” She asked, tying a short black apron swiftly around her waist. Mr. Big grumbled and shooed her away, “go work the register before your shift,” he grunted, turning back to the food he was cooking. Sam giggled to herself and ran over to the register.

Sam had started to work at the diner just as she had started college, and felt a slight attachment to it. It was really popular since it was so close to the university she attended, so a lot of students would come in to get a bite to eat before hitting the bars, and then come back even after their bar hops.

Sam checked the till on the register, making sure nothing had changed since the last transaction, when she suddenly felt the need to look up. The diner was fairly empty, since it wasn’t quite lunch time yet, but there was a patron sat alone in the corner booth…

Sam ducked immediately, gasping for breath—it was Shadow! She peeked over the counter; he was just sitting there with a cup of coffee, looking out the window.

“Sam, what in the world are you doing?” Another voice said flatly; Sam looked over and saw that on the other side of the counter was the other waitress, a serious cat named Blaze.

“Um,” she started, feeling like she had cotton in her mouth, “well…that guy over there…”

Blaze looked over to where Sam pointed, and then back at her, “yeah, he came in the dorm earlier when I was standing at the entrance desk.” Suddenly, the situation clicked in Blaze’s head and her eyes widened for a minute, before they narrowed. “He was asking for your dorm.”

Sam nodded, and felt blush stain her cheeks.

Blaze shrugged, “if it’s uncomfortable for you to talk to him, I’ll run his ticket over for you.” She finished flatly. “Now stand up, the lunch rush is about to start.”

Sam stood and nodded; she wasn’t particularly close with Blaze, but she was helpful now and again. Although Sam couldn’t think of a time where she saw Blaze not working…

\--

Just as Blaze predicted, the lunch rush swelled into the restaurant, and Sam switched over from register to waitress. Shadow was sat in Blaze’s section, so Sam didn’t worry about tending to him at all. She kept herself busy, filling orders, refilling drinks and clearing tables; Mr. Big was too cheap to hire a busboy, so the wait staff did it all.

After the lunch rush sort of bubbled down, Blaze swiftly walked over to Sam, “I need you to cover my section for a minute,” she snapped, “I have got to get to the bathroom.”

Sam nodded, awestruck, and started over to Blaze’s section.

As Sam checked over all of the patrons, she nearly tripped seeing Shadow still sitting in the corner—still drinking black coffee. Sam sucked on her teeth, and reluctantly grabbed a fresh pot of coffee, before swallowing the jitters in her throat and walking over to his table.

“Can I get you a refill?” She asked robotically.

He jumped at the sound of her voice, and turned perplexed. She stood there and flicked her eyes to his; he was just as confounded as she was.

After a moment, a grin stretched across his face and he started to laugh; it sounded menacing, somehow. Sam stood there, feeling out of place and awkward.

“You have got to be kidding me,” he finished, rubbing his face. “Are you following me?” He asked, quirking his brow.

Sam bit her cheek in agitation, “no,” she droned, “I happen to work here. I’ve worked here since I started college.”

“Interesting.” He said simply, looking at her.

“Do you want a refill or not?” She asked, planting her hand on her hip. Shadow chuckled again and held out his cup, “you’re sure bossy—sure, I’ll take more coffee.”

Sam tipped the pot of coffee into his cup, keeping as much distance as she could comfortably. He smirked at her discomfort.

“You know I used to frequent here, since I work nights,” he commented, as she pulled the pot away. She grunted in her throat, “can I get you anything else?” She asked, ignoring his comment.

“No,” he murmured back, blowing on the steam, “I’m fine thanks.” He gave her another smirk with his eyes glimmering and Sam felt heat in her face; she quickly turned and marched off.

Blaze came back from the bathroom looking off; her cheeks were sullen and she was clutching her stomach. “I need to go home,” she muttered, “can you cover me until Silver comes in?”

Sam pursed her lips at the thought of more forced contact with Shadow until he left, but at the same time, Blaze looked pretty worse off. “Sure,” she forced, “go get some rest—it’s not too busy anyway.” She patted Blaze’s shoulder and ushered her to the back.

\--

The lunch rush died, and Sam ran to the register while it was fairly empty to do till—Shadow sat in the corner during the entire lunch rush, and still sat there even after the diner had thinned out. Sam was calculating how much was made during the lunch hours when she suddenly noticed the front door opening, and a small trio were walking in.

Sam looked up and felt herself inwardly groan; Nack, a weasel, Bark, a polar bear, and Bean, a woodpecker strolled in, chuckling and shoving each other. Sam pressed her lips together; Nack was from her hometown, and used to bully her relentlessly. They strolled up to the waiting area before Nack looked over at Sam at the register. “Is that little Snotty Sammy?” He crooned, laughing. Sam forced a smile and grabbed three menus, “three?” She asked, trying to keep her voice even.

“Duh, shortcake,” Nack teased, “can’t you count? I thought you were going to that fancy college.”

Sam pressed her lips together and led them to a table, placing their menus down; as Nack slid by her, she felt his fingers pinch her behind.

“Hey!” She started, but instead she took a deep breath and stepped back. “C-can I get you anything to drink?” She asked, feeling burning embarrassment in her cheeks.

“Water,” Bark muttered; he slid next to the window, quiet and reserved.

“Apple juice!” Bean exclaimed, sitting next to Bark.

“I’ll have a coffee, toots,” Nack said, clicking his tongue. Sam nodded and took off towards the back, shaking.

Just as she walked into the kitchen, Silver was walking in, “hey,” he started, “you ok?”

Sam inhaled but she was fighting back tears, “my old school bully is here and he pinched me.” She said, trying to pour coffee and missing the mug. Silver grabbed the pot from her and set it back down. “Pinched you? Where?”

Sam turned to Silver, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Could…could you just take them for me?” she asked, her voice small. “I need to head outside for some fresh air.”

Silver nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line. “Hey, before you go; spit in this.” He held out a coffee mug.

Sam looked down at the mug and then back to Silver, who had a mischievous gleam in his eye. Sam giggled, gathered spit from the back of her throat, and hocked a huge wad right into the mug.

Silver grinned, pouring coffee into the mug, “heh,” he said, “perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kind of all over the place. To be honest I'm not even sure where this story is going.


End file.
